Kiss Him
by Black Star tbl
Summary: Desde sempre. Era só uma questão de saber descartar palavras.


**Kiss him**

_Marlene Mckinnon_

Você sabia desde o começo – quando começou? – que não era uma garota "normal". E estava ciente, e já assumira para si mesma, da sua atração por coisas que eram diferentes de você, e do que conhecia.

Cresceu entre os melhores. A compostura de Emmeline, a doçura de Alice, a honra de James, a fidelidade de Gideon, a força de Edgar… e muitas mais características digníssimas de seus grandes sobrenomes. Os melhores nomes, você estava entre eles. Era uma McKinnon, afinal. Ensinaram a você que _nomes_ eram importantes, nomear coisas, usar palavras.

Era para ser assim, mas não sabia quem você era ali. Qual era o seu lugar.

Talvez tivesse começado quando nasceu. Ou talvez quando o viu pela primeira vez. Às vezes sentia como se tivesse passado a infância inteira esperando a vida começar, até que _ele_ surgiu.

Ele era, absolutamente, diferente de você.

Como quando via uma caverna sombria e misteriosa, você quis descobrir, se aventurar, desvendar tudo aquilo. Mas àquela época, não sabia deixar seus modos esnobes de lado. Você não era uma garota normal, sempre soube.

Viu que ele também não era "normal". E que vocês de repente eram os melhores amigos.

E que contradição! Os cabelos dele perto dos seus, a personalidade dele frente à sua; e os dois tão próximos como se estivessem perdidos no mesmo lugar. Diferentes e opostos, vocês brigavam; almas gêmeas e a melhor amizade com que você poderia sonhar, vocês se entendiam de um modo sobrenatural. _Vocês não eram normais_.

Você ficou louca por ele assim que o viu, e desde então para sempre. Simplesmente não podia evitar.

E você soube desde o começo – talvez fosse um círculo, sem começo – que aquilo seria bem mais complicado do que era capaz de entender. E você sempre fora uma garota inteligente…

Ele era… intenso. Força e vigor nos gestos, uma voz rouca, olhos de neblina, impulsividade nos atos.

Impulsividade. Diferente de _descontrole_. Qual era exatamente a linha que separava esses dois substantivos? Você nunca chegou a entender.

Você controlada as lições – mesmo quando não as fazia -, controlava as datas, sua agenda, os professores, alguma amigas bobas, os garotos que a admiravam. Controlava tudo o que queria controlar. Exceto você mesma, seus instintos; e _ele_.

Fora de controle, num impulso só, e de vocês dois.

Vocês tinham momentos intensos demais.

Mesmo assim, você soube desde o começo – quando uma estrela explodiu, ou no céu, ou no seu peito, ou no peito dele – que ele não ia dizer o que você queria ouvir. Então não esperava por isso. Tentava se controlar para não esperar; você era inteligente, certo?

Inteligente, mas indisciplinada. Descontrole era a questão, o tempo todo.

Um primeiro beijo, uma briguinha somando-se a tantas. Prometeu que não ia mais beija-lo, ele ficava estranho quando acontecia. Como se tivesse deixado escapar rédeas de suas mãos pálidas. Talvez lhe faltasse controle também, você pensou.

E você conhecia muito bem as mãos dele. Era louca por elas, como por tudo o mais que era dele. Você perdeu o controle; previra isso, você _era_ inteligente.

As mãos tocaram sua cintura; o vigor, a força e um leve tremer que passou para você, e a fez arrepiar o corpo inteiro. Um beijo no pescoço, um sufocar de lábios. E o gosto dele.

Uma briga na soma de milhões, você descobriu que tinha medo do gosto dele. E ele não ia dizer nada para isso passar, você sabia. Então você fugiu.

Deixou aos poucos voltar a amiga, as diferenças, a beleza oposta que não dava mais para esconder em você, e nem para fingir que não via nele. Você escondeu a alma gêmea dele entre uma porção de palavras vazias. Ele falava pouco, você o conhecia o suficiente para entender tudo. Mas aquilo não bastava.

Brigas somando trilhões, os olhos dele andavam falando mais que seus lábios, e diziam coisas ruins. Diziam que faltava alguma coisa. Você o xingou, que coisa no mundo não era culpa de Sirius Black? E ele disse, dessa vez com voz, "você me entende sem as palavras, por que precisa delas?".

Você acabou concordando, era realmente louca por ele. Não eram mais crianças para brincar como irmãos. Então o novo jogo – vício, costume, qualquer palavra de adulto, o _nome_ não importava – era beijá-lo. _Você o beijou_.

E mais e mais vezes. Aqui e ali, nada verbal. Agora e daqui a pouquinho, nada declarado. Beijos puros, sem simplicidade alguma, intensos além do que deveriam ser.

Você soube desde o começo – _sempre_ – que talvez estivesse cometendo erros seqüenciais. Beijos seqüenciais, sem tempo para respirar. Sem espaço para os olhos dele pedirem por mais do que beijos "e derivados" (vocês não tinham tempo para inventar _nomes_ melhores). Talvez precisassem de ar, espaço e _palavras_ agora.

Veio um garoto com palavras – ele esteve sempre ali também -, e ele não sufocava você. Tinha um rosto bonito e um corpo robusto – Sirius era mais atraente, você pensou antes que pudesse se controlar. Mas ele disse coisas. Disse que precisava de você, que amava você; ele queria segurar sua mão na frente do castelo inteiro.

Esse rapaz – Sirius ficou bravo com ele - não exigia controle ou disciplina de seus instintos, e não fazia você sentir medo. Você deu a mão para ele, e podia controlá-lo, logo descobriu.

E você teve que dizer a Sirius que nunca lhe pertencera, você nunca foi boa com mentiras. Ou talvez fossem seus próprios instintos aliados de Sirius e em guerra com você.

E sua mentira não "colou" (Sirius usava palavras bobas para falar de assuntos sérios, você o reprovaria se conseguisse). E _ele_ veio com olhos tristes, veio o descontrole _dele_, vieram as mãos pálidas que você adorava tremendo. Ele veio com o _seu_ nome nos lábios. Veio com palavras que você nem ouviu, não precisava ouvir (fora tola ao pensar que sim). E teve mais um _beijo_ daqueles.

Ele disse, com intensidade e sem palavras, que era absoluta e somente seu, pelos olhos e assim que seus lábios se encontraram, se chocaram, se sufocaram.

Você sempre soube – e ele entendeu agora – que pertencia a ele. Descontroladamente.

Dos beijos você precisava. Ele também. Precisavam dos corpos, dos lábios, dos olhares, da voz – murmúrios e suspiros bastavam -, dos toques, do "um dentro do outro" (não havia tempo para nomear tudo, e ele não era bom nisso), das peles, dos choques, de você e dele, e só.

O "eu te amo" foi só um capricho. O estremecer e o arrepio, o calor, a loucura… vinham do hálito dele na sua nuca, eram do cheiro dele, eram _dele_. Não das palavras.

Você soube desde o começo – pouco importava quando, desde que _ele_ também soubesse – _que_ _o mundo existia_ para beijá-lo.

* * *

N/A: opinioes??? deixem elas por favor! podem xingar, eu insisto em repetir! mas deixem reviews e me digam o q to fazendo de errado ou bonitinho ^^

:**


End file.
